


You're In A Car With A Beautiful Boy

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop, Sex in the Impala, Top Jensen, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Inspired by these photos - https://www.facebook.com/JensenAckles/posts/10152915449661755</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jared and Jensen fuck in the back of the abandoned Impala. Handwave the technical details so they find a spot in the car that they can fuck without impaling themselves on rusty metal. I don't care who tops, and feel free to use any kinks you'd like.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In A Car With A Beautiful Boy

They don’t get a lot of time anymore to be alone together. So when Jensen drags Jared away from set, from the cameras and the rest of the crew, Jared is more than happy to follow.  
  
“You’ve gotta see what I just found,” Jensen grins at him over his shoulder, tightening his fingers around Jared’s and tugging him along.  
  
Jared just grins back and follows along. He can still hear the murmur of voices so they aren’t _that_ far away but he can’t see anyone when he glances behind him. Maybe he can talk Jensen into making out against a tree during their break.  
  
He’s so lost in thought that when Jensen stops, Jared bumps into his back. He looks up, gasping softly when he sees what Jensen brought him to see.  
  
Right in front of them is the wrecked Impala from the end of season one. The one that was hit by the semi. Nostalgia hits Jared hard and he lets go of Jensen’s hand, slowly walking toward her. She’s a complete mess, twisted metal and broken glass but she’s a part of their history. It was back when they really were just best friends but Jared already knew that he loved Jensen. He remembers sitting in the driver’s seat cracking jokes between takes just to be able to look up into the rearview mirror and see Jensen’s smile. Even covered in fake blood, he was still the most beautiful person Jared had ever seen and had already become one of the most important people in his life.  
  
Jensen steps up beside him and Jared looks to the side, at his boyfriend, and thinks that Jensen is still the most beautiful person he’s ever seen and he’s still one of the most important people in his life.  
  
Jensen’s hand slips into his, their fingers twining together. “God, I can’t believe ‘s been almost ten years since this.” Jared hums in agreement and leans slightly against Jensen, his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. “I was so afraid we wouldn’t get picked up. I remember thinking about that a lot the day we shot the crash. Worryin’ that we wouldn’t get to come back, that I’d have to let all this go. Let you go,” he adds, leaning his head against the top of Jared’s. “I was so crazy about you back then,” Jensen whispers.  
  
“Just back then?” Jared teases, bumping their hips together.  
  
“Meh, maybe still a little bit now,” Jensen teases right back. Jared pulls away enough to look up at Jensen, smiling, his heart beating a little harder at the smile lighting up Jensen’s face, crinkling his glittering green eyes at the corners. “C’mon,” Jensen urges, tugging him forward again.  
  
Jared lets go of his hand, watching as Jensen carefully climbs into the back seat. The side closest to them is the least damaged and even considering how trashed she is, it’s easy to climb in after him, a lot of the backseat still intact.  
  
They settle into the old, worn leather and Jensen wraps his arms around Jared, pulling him close against his side. Jared sighs happily and snuggles close, tilting his head back to look up at his boyfriend. Jensen looks down at him and smiles, dipping down to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to make-out in that back’a one’a these,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s lips.  
  
“Well, we’re alone, got about an hour, what’s stoppin’ us?” Jensen murmurs.  
  
It’s risky. If someone comes looking for them, they could easily get caught. But being inside this car, the very first one, makes Jared feel like that impulsive twenty-three year old again. He’s in a car with a beautiful boy. And he wants nothing more than to kiss Jensen, to feel their skin pressing together.  
  
“Not a damn thing,” Jared replies softly.  
  
Jensen grins and pulls him closer, their lips sliding together again. They’ve been together for years but kissing Jensen still feels like the first time – all butterflies in his stomach and nervous energy. Jensen presses him down into the seat, follows him down, ends up between Jared’s thighs, their arms and legs tangled together, kissing and grinding against each other like they really are still in their twenties.  
  
Jensen pulls back and squirms around, reaching down into the pocket of his jeans. Jared tilts his head to the side, watching silently, waiting.  
  
“You’ve always wanted to make-out in the back’a one’a these?” Jensen asks, pulling out a small bottle of lube. “I’ve always wanted to fuck in the back’a one’a these.”  
  
That’s even riskier but Jared just can’t even care anymore. “You planned this?”  
  
Jensen shrugs one shoulder, going for nonchalant and missing by a mile. “I might’ve.” He dips down and kisses Jared again, slow and sweet and addictive as every other kiss has been since the first one. “Or at least hoped I could talk you into it.”  
  
“Yeah, like you really have’ta talk me into sex,” Jared snorts.  
  
Jensen pulls back just enough to push his jeans and boxer briefs down to his thighs. Jared squirms and wiggles, toeing off one boot and managing to get one leg out of his own jeans and underwear. He’d love to strip naked and take their time, feel all of Jensen pressed against him but he knows they can’t. But this will definitely do.  
  
Jensen slicks up his fingers and reaches down, sliding behind Jared’s balls, tips of two fingers swirling around Jared’s rim, just barely dipping inside. They’ve both been so busy with work and everything else that Jared realizes that they haven’t done this – or anything really – in almost two weeks. Sure, they go home together every night when they’re in Vancouver but by the end of the day, they’re just too tired to do anything besides kiss each other good-night.  
  
His body comes alive under Jensen’s touch after not having it for so long – they’ve went longer but Jared still hates that they aren’t free to spend every moment together – arching and writhing, pressing down against the fleeting touch.  
  
“God, Jensen,” Jared gasps, begging already. “Please, babe…”  
  
Jensen pushes his fingers in, slow but steady, and Jared moans, head pressing back against the cracked leather beneath him, neck arching. Jensen dips down, mouthing wetly at his throat, his thundering pulse, nosing aside his shirt, licking and biting his collarbone. It’s too much and not enough and Jared feels like he’s losing his damn mind.  
  
“Shh, easy, baby,” Jensen murmurs and Jared realizes that he’s been chanting _please_ over and over again.  
  
Jensen spends a few long minutes working his fingers into Jared, twisting and pushing deep, pressing against his prostate and rubbing the sensitive mound. Jared’s got his hands under Jensen’s shirt, fingernails digging into the flexing muscles of his back, his hips twisting and jerking into every touch.  
  
Jared doesn’t need to tell Jensen he’s ready and Jensen doesn’t need to ask. Sometimes it scares Jared just how completely in-sync they are, how much this one man means to him. But mostly he wouldn’t trade it, or Jensen, for anything in the world.  
  
Jensen slicks more lube over his cock then lines up, their lips meeting a split-second before Jensen’s cock-head breaches Jared’s entrance. Jared moans, clinging to Jensen. There’s the burning-stretch that Jared can’t get enough of – more pronounced than usual – and he feels so incredibly full. Once Jensen’s buried to the hilt, Jared pulls away from the kiss, panting and sweating, his chest heaving.  
  
“Jesus _fuck_ ,” he groans. “God, Jen. So good, babe.”  
  
Jensen hums in agreement and shifts just slightly, getting his knees up under Jared’s thighs, hands bracing his weight on the twisted metal doorframe on the wrecked side. Then he starts to move. Slow, long strokes, pulling almost all the way out before easing back in, angled perfectly to hit Jared’s sweet spot almost right from the start. Jared reaches down and pulls his t-shirt up under his armpits, not wanting to risk having to explain any obvious stains. Jensen smirks at him and winks. Jared huffs out a laugh.  
  
Jared’s already so close. It honestly isn’t going to take much to push him right over the edge. But Jensen is still keeping that same maddening pace that feels so fucking good but just isn’t _quite_ enough to get Jared there.  
  
“Jensen, please. C’mon,” Jared urges, ignoring the whine he can hear in his own voice.  
  
“We got a little time left still,” Jensen rasps. “Wanna make this last as long as we can, baby. Missed this. Missed _you_.”  
  
Well fuck. When he puts it like that, how can Jared argue?  
  
Jared moves his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and tugs. “Least c’mere and kiss me then.”  
  
Jensen settles down over him, chest to chest, and slides his arms under Jared’s back, hands gripping his shoulders. It changes the angle just so and Jared mewls, arching up into the next thrust, his cock rubbing deliciously against Jensen’s abs. Jensen leans in further and slides their lips together, kissing him with the same unhurried pace and rhythm.  
  
Time moves on. Jared doesn’t know how long they’ve been out here – minutes or hours – but he doesn’t really care at the moment. He knows he should, should worry that someone will come looking for them and catching them fucking in the backseat of a wrecked Impala but he’s got Jensen in his arms, inside his body, he’s surrounded by all things Jensen and that’s all that matters.  
  
Jensen pulls away from the kiss, weight on his forearms, eyes locking with Jared’s. He picks up the pace, slamming into Jared in short, hard strokes, pressing in so deep it takes Jared’s breath away.  
  
“Fuck,” Jensen growls, fingers digging into the top of Jared’s shoulders, hips snapping quicker and quicker. The metal around them groans and the car shifts slightly with Jensen’s every thrust. Jared tries to keep up, tries to push up into every perfect roll of Jensen’s hips but mostly all he can do is hold on for the ride. “Close, Jay,” Jensen warns. “Touch yourself, wanna feel you come, baby.”  
  
Jared gets a hand between them – a little longer and he totally could’ve come untouched – and wraps his fingers around his straining length. He has just enough brain power left to push Jensen’s shirt up and out of the way as he starts to stroke, twisting his wrist, smearing his palm over the sticky-wet head. Jensen thrusts in deep and hard, nailing his prostate and Jared cries out, whole body trembling as he comes between them, release streaking across Jensen’s stomach.  
  
Jensen pulls out then pushes back in, groaning, jaw clenching as he comes as well. His hips jerk and twist, his cock pulsing deep inside Jared’s still fluttering channel. Jared has just a moment to think about the fact that he has to go back to work with Jensen’s come up inside him and how it’s going to make for a sticky, uncomfortable rest of the day, before Jensen is leaning down and kissing him again.  
  
They kiss slow and lazy as they come down, breathing and heart rates slowly going back to normal. They both groan when Jensen finally pulls away, his mostly soft cock sliding out of Jared with a wet gush of lube and come. Jared wrinkles his nose and Jensen laughs. He looks so young and carefree and beautiful that Jared doesn’t even care that he’s laughing at him. He lives to make Jensen happy.  
  
Jensen pulls an old bandana out of his back pocket and cleans them up the best he can. They get redressed in comfortable silence then settle back into the seat, cuddling for the few minutes they have left before they have to go back.  
  
Jensen smiles and kisses him, hugging him closer to his side. Jared sighs happily and leans into the touch, dreading going back to the real world. “Ya know,” Jensen murmurs, nosing through his hair. “’m pretty sure they’re leavin’ her here.”  
  
Jared chuckles and nuzzles under Jensen’s jaw. “We’ll have to come visit more often.”


End file.
